


Breakages

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy loves to watch him fall to pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakages

The Gov arches into Sam's hands. He's never been so pliant, so malleable. Usually so hard and unyielding. Here in the dark though, without his camel hair coat and sarcasm to hide behind, he's putty.

Sam gets a sudden flash, images of Gene falling to pieces and him sticking him back together with crazy glue.

Gene purrs. Not the sound he'd have associated with this suspect beating, hard drinking, cigar smoking, man mountain. But he purrs and mewls and he even begs.

The begging, god the begging makes Sam crazy. It's a feeling like no other. Gene's huge and scary and never one to admit when he's wrong but he begs. With Sam's name on his lips.

As Sam trails teeth and tongue along Genes sharp lines he feels pride. Pride at being able to break this man into tiny little pieces. He also feels fear, how do you put such a man back together again?

Licking his way south, urged on by Genes insistent pleas he decides to take pity. Wrapping his lips around his DCI's straining cock, he begins to devour him. Treating the man like a lollipop, savouring the flavour and texture and sensation of having something so powerful at his mercy.

Gene twitches and mumbles, incoherent babble just pours from him and Sam loves it. He's never felt so full, so happy and as Gene nears the edge of oblivion, Sam watches through hooded eyelids as this great big specimen of man falls to pieces.


End file.
